Hot sexy bad ass demon
by 0Angele0
Summary: Natsu Dragneel the most hottest guy on the planet. You would say but he's not human he's actually a demon who was sent to earth to learn here at fairy tail academy (a collage) by he's demanding mother and whipped father (who are the leaders of the fire dragon realm). lucy Heartphilla what they call sweet and innocent we call a demon. what does natsu have to do with lucy? Find out!
1. The Meeting

Lucy's POV ( point of view )  
I was having a good Dream until I heard a ring so loud I thought my ears were going to burst. " ugh. what the hell?!" I screamed as I threw the alarm clock at the wall. Just as I did that I remember it was the first day of collage.  
' At least it's not high school. but they give more work at collage. Ugh it going to be hell.' I thought as I got out of bed and went into the bathroom. I Turned on the hot and cold water and let it running while I went into the bedroom again and got a white tank top and short red and black shorts with red and black biker jacket and black boots.

I carried the clothes to the bathroom and put them on the toilet while I pulled the little metal thing and the water bursted out from the shower head. As I undressed I heard my phone Ring. I walked into my bedroom and picked up my phone and answered with a " hi what's up levy?"  
"hi lu-chan what are you doing?" said levy. levy is one of my many best friends all the other girls are either fags or whores.  
"I'm about to take a shower and then get dress and get me a piece of toast then head on out. why?" I answered.  
"I'll pick you up so we can go to school today I heard there was someone transferring to our school." she said as she hung up.  
'hmm a new student heh sounds intresting.' I thought as I put the phone back down on the dresser. I walked back in the bathroom.  
Natsu's POV

"ugh." I groaned as I woke up and got up from my bed. I turned to find a girl in my bed naked. then I remembered that i fucked her senseless last night.I got up to get ready for school.  
" your leaveing already? what about round two?" I heard the her say as I was taking a shower.  
I smirked at her " wait until I get back i have to go somewhere." I told her  
she pouted " fine i'll be waiting." she said seductively she walked back into my bedroom to put her clothes on and left my bedroom.  
I got out the shower to go put on some clothes but then my phone rang.  
I picked it up " what do you want ice freak?" I said as i put some boxers on  
"flame brain what are you doing right now?"  
" i'm getting what's it to ya?" I said as i was putting some pants on.

"i'm picking you up so hurry up." I heard him say before hanging up. I was finished getting dressed I head down stairs and cooked be some french toast and left the house with french toast in my mouth.

I saw gray at the gate "what took you so long pinky?" he said  
"I was getting toast stripper." I replied as i got inside the car  
He drove off to fairy tail academay. It's a collage were they have clubs and hot girls near by which is one of the reasons I enrolled. even though I do bad things I have good grades.  
I'm not human I'm a demon from the fire dragon realm it's just my demanding mother decided I needed to learn something and sent me here to learn. and that's a pain in the ass but at least I still get to fuck around.  
"here we are fairy academay" I heard gray say.  
I got out the car and walked to the someone bumped into me.  
"HEY! watch were your going!" I heard them say.

* * *

Cliffhanger haha did you like this chapter? hehe good i hope you did welp  
that's enough from me since i don't talk much OuO review please! or no more chaps :O


	2. The Hair

Hey Guys it's Been a While since i last updated im so sorry about dat tho so here is your next chapter for yah I do not own fairy tail or the characters in it ( even tho we all wish we did ) Enjoy!

Lucy's POV

When i Bumped into the man i looked at him from head to toe. The first question to come to my head was 'why was his hair pink?'. He had black onxy Eyes that seemed to be looking through you. **_Very_**sharp teeth, and from what i can see he has a six pack 'Damn that's hot'.

He had a red shirt on that read 'All fired up', black pants and red jordans. I could have fallen head over heels in love with him.

If he hadn't open up his mouth.

" what are you staring at short stacks?" The guy with pick hair asked You could see the tick mark on my head.

' Short stack?'

" who the fuck are you calling Short Stacks Unicorn shit?"i retorted

As soon as i said that he gave me a glare that could kill and i gave him back a glare just as heated.

"Gray just the fuck up ain't nothing funny." the pink man yelled

Then i noticed that the 'Gray' person was on the floor laughing to death.

"Ahahahah" gray laughed trying to catch his breath " she" gray gasped " called you unicorn shit" as soon as he said that he was back on the floor laughing

I started laughing too because who wouldn't i mean he's laughing like he actually saw a unicorn shit on his head and his hair turned pink.

Then the bell rang for class

" bye unicorn shit bye gray i gotta go to class, Come on levy." I said as i pulled her along.

Natsu's POV

i was so pissed off at the moment i cant belive short stacks had the nerve to call him unicorn shit.

she was the one staring at him not the other way around. well ok i did stare at her but without her noticing.

I walked to the office to get my time sheet i noticed all the girls were staring I smirked i'm unresistible.

My first class is English I walk down the Hall looking for my english and at last i found it.

As soon as i opened the door i hear someone scream " YOU BITCH!"

I walked in and Saw

Cliffhanger! I will try to update every so often.


	3. The Bitch and The Molecule

Hey Guys Sorry I haven't Updated in a while it's because of school and projects plus heavy stacks of homework. I'm pretty sure those who go to high school or junior high understand what I'm saying.

Any who, I don't own fairytail even tho most of us girl who love abs would love to have owned fairy tail

nor do I own its characters

* * *

"Yeah i heard, What's he look like?" I asked just to test my theory.

"well-" She was interrupted by the teach " class sit down home room is about to start." I went to go sit in my seat when ' the bitch ' Brushed my shoulder.

"YOU BITCH!" she screamed.

Natsu's Pov

"YOU BITCH!"

I walked in to see the short stacks and another girl with white hair and blue eyes with her lipstick smeared over her lips.

" Look what you did! now my make up is messed up you hoe!" The white one said

" Well watch were your going next time." 'Short stack sure has a mouth on her'

White one slapped her _**hard**_

I swear you could see flames coming out of her body.

That just turned me on.

Short stacks punched her on the floor and started beating the shit out of her.

'Oh boy, she's feisty i like that, and she's a fighter she has to be mine.'

"Stop it this instant or i will get into this!"

They both stopped short stack went back to her desk and white head went to hers.

" Ok class welcome our new student Nastu Dragneel."

Short stacks smirked " whats up unicorn shit."

I glared at then smirked " My dick up your ass."

She laughed "HA! yeah right, with how small the shit is? It's like a damn molecule."

"Would you like to see?"

" ah hmhp." "Take a seat behind ."

* * *

Well that's It Sorry guys D: it's 12:04 pm right now and i have to go to school Well i'll try updating more ByE!


End file.
